Blood Love
by MewHannah-Chan
Summary: DISCONTINUED Sora is a vampire who's been betrayed by his own coven and decides to leave. Upon meeting a regular human named Roxas, who has aggreed to be his blood doner, Sora instantly falls in love... But will it last? SoraxRoxas yaoi!
1. Sora's family issues

MHC: I just had this little vampire thing running through my head and just said "What the hell—I'll write a vampire fic!" So… Enjoy!

* * *

Sora trudged down the hall with a scowl; his long leather trench-coat swaying behind him. 'Stupid fucking assholes…' He thought as his pace quickened. '…How _DARE_ they!' Sora's life was okay… But sometimes his family members _really_ pissed him off. "Hey Sora!" A boy with dark brown hair, deep crimson eyes, and a small black dragon tattoo going up his neck and stopping at his cheek greeted him. "Not now, Maxwell." Sora said coldly as he walked passed the boy angrily. "Whoa, what did Vladimir do this time?" Maxwell said as he followed the boy. "It wasn't him—it was that bastard Nathaniel!" Sora said enraged and Maxwell cringed. "What did he do?" He asked concerned. "He fucking turned Shiito and Draco against me!" Sora said as he stopped. Shiito and Draco were two of his best friends that trusted him deeply. "But he has nothing against you." Maxwell asked tapping his chin. "WHO THE HELL WOULDN'T!" Sora yelled as he turned to the older boy. "Me. And if you want everyone to stop then say so! Even better; consult Riku!" Maxwell said seriously and Sora sighed. Riku was the only werewolf they let into the house, the captain of the guards, and the only one who had easy access to their coven's leader Desmond. "Okay, fine." Sora said calmly and left the other boy alone. "Good luck, kid!" Maxwell called out and Sora didn't bother to answer. 

As Sora walked down the stairway, he heard some girly giggles. "Just my luck…" Sora muttered to himself as a girl with ruby red hair and fuchsia eyes and another girl with pinkish-reddish hair and purple eyes rounded the corner. Sora tried to stay unnoticed but he failed and one of them spotted him. "HI SORAAAA!" They called out rather loudly. "Hi Kairi, hi Rayne." Sora walked past them with no emotion. "Where're you going?" Rayne asked pulling a crimson strand of hair back. He only had two words in mind:

Fuck. Off.

"To see Riku; I need to speak with him." He said coldly and Kairi pouted. "But don't you want to spend some time with _us_?" Sora walked off without an answer, leaving the girls to sulk.

When Sora finally got outside of the mansion and onto the lawn, he saw the watch tower close-by and Riku in it; he seemed to be very bored and was stairing into the distance blankly. "Riku!" Sora called the to Lycan, (AN: Yes, I am now using Underworld terms.) snapping him out of his gaze. His green eyes lit up as he saw Sora running toward the tower and he smiled. Climbing up the ladder and opening the latch into the top, Sora stepped in calmly. "What's up Sora?" Riku asked with a smile. "I need to talk to you about Vladimir and Nathaniel." Riku's expression turned worried. "They're trying to turn everyone against me." "And you want me to…?" Riku made a hand jester for Sora to continue. "And I want you to tell Lord Desmond." Riku nodded. "I'll see to it that those two get what they deserve." Sora smiled. "Thank you." Riku patted him on the back. "No problem." As Sora left the watchtower, and entered the mansion, he felt a cramp in his stomach signaling it was time to feed.

Sora walked slowly to the door in-between the two stair cases, passing a few family members; earning a wink from some and a glare from most. Yes, Sora has had sex with a few of the family members, including Rayne and many more… But that was about a year ago when he had turned 18 in human years—most of the girls wanted more of Sora. 'Whores…' Sora thought to himself as he pushed the giant mahogany doors open entered the dining hall. As he walked past the long table were at least half of the coven were drinking blood out of a glass like the aristocrats they were. He was supposedly the only one who walked around in baggy-black clothes and a leather trench-coat instead of a formal tuxedo. He took a seat next to the head of the table, took a, what looked like a whine bottle and glass and filled it up. Before taking a sip, Sora felt he was being stared at. Sure enough, a boy with red hair and light-green eyes, followed by an older man with lavender/platinum hair and sparkling honey-gold eyes were glaring at him. The one with lavender/platinum hair spoke up. "You bastard." The other boy spoke. "We've never felt more hatred to anyone else, right Shiito?" Shiito nodded. "Yes, Draco." Sora shrugged the insult of and took a sip of the blood. A boy with dark fuchsia hair, pale yellow eyes and an earring looked at him with a degusted expression at Sora. Said boy noticed this and smirked; propping his feet on the table and leaning in his chair. "Don't be so rude, Sora." The man said glaring daggers at him. "And why should I listen to you, Xavier? You're not my father—In fact—my father's _dead_!" Sora said happily as his smirk grew wider and Xavier scowled. Yes, Sora's dad died, as well as his mother. Their names were Michael and Selene. He never saw his father before; but his mom had long black hair a dark red eyes. All he had left was his Aunt Victoria and cousin Marquis to love him like a son.

Sora's life wasn't the best, and it wasn't the worst… But it sure was a pain in the ass.

* * *

MHC: Sorry if it wasn't too good—I'll try to do better during Roxas's chapter. R&R nicely! 

And yes, all of the unknown characters were OC's—But they were just thrown into this fan fic from a quiz I made. To see their pictures, e-mail me.


	2. Roxas's horrible life

MHC: Okay, I'm sorry if most of you get sad at how much Roxas's life sucks. But that's not my place—the plot is!

All: Say what…?

MHC: …Never mind… and I changed Roxas's outfit! ENJOY!

* * *

_**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEE—**_

Roxas slammed his hand down onto the snooze button on the annoying alarm clock and groaned. 'Another day, another 24 hours closer to my demise…' Roxas thought to himself—he hated his life dearly and just wished it would stop at anytime. He slipped his legs over the side of the bed and sighed; he reached under his bed and pulled out a first-aid kit and slid his sleeve up on his arm, Revealing many bandages. Roxas undid them all and glared at his arm. Many cuts littered over his flesh, old and new. "Stupid fucking, Seifer…" Roxas muttered as he put some Vaseline on the wounds and re-bandaged them. He hated Seifer for everything he had done: he convinced Roxas he has never meant to exist and also told him to cut himself like that. Roxas tried to stop… But he couldn't… He told himself that the cuts reminded him that his life meant nothing, that he was of no importance in the world… And because that in the end, it doesn't even matter. (AN: Yay, Linkin Park quote! X3) But after today, he'd never have to bear the angst again. Roxas sighed again and got up to get dressed in a black tank-top, a white jacket, black pants, and a cross necklace. Roxas walked out of his room and out of the house without eating anything. His parents were never home, and didn't even care about him. As Roxas left the house he noticed the clouds were a dark gray; signaling it was going to rain soon. He shrugged and started to walk down the street and walked into a nearby alley.

At the end of the alley, there was an opening were a girl with brown hair and emerald eyes, a boy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, and finally a boy that was a little chubby with dark-brown hair and dark-brown eyes greeted him. "Hey Roxas!" The girl smiled and waved at him. "Hi Olette, Hayner, Pence." Roxas said dryly and smiled a bit. "It's about time ya got here." Hayner said sarcastically. Roxas smiled. 'It's too bad I have to leave my good friends.' He thought to himself and Olette offered him a seat on a crate. "Thanks." Roxas said as he sat down. "So what is your plan for today, Hayner?" Pence asked the dirty-blonde. "WE DISPOSE OF THAT JACK ASS SEIFER!" Hayner said triumphantly and Pence and Olette cheered "HUZZA!" Roxas laughed. "In case you've forgotten, he's on out of town today." Pence said and Hayner groaned. "Damn…" Roxas sighed in relief. 'Thank god.' Roxas thought. Seifer treated him like dirt, and he hated that—but some day he wanted to get back at him.

"Roxas, were you listening?" Hayner said as he waved a hand in front of the blonde's face. "Wha…?" Roxas said snapping out of his deep thought. "We're going to the movies—do you wanna come?" Olette said happily and Roxas smiled softly. 'Then now would be my chance…' "No… I'm a little tired; I don't think I'll be able to sit through a movie." Roxas lied and Hayner nodded. "Suit yourself." Hayner, Olette, and Pence got up and walked away. As soon as they were out of sight, Roxas shot up and looked for a piece of paper and a pencil; once he did, he scribbled a few words and put the paper a place noticeable. Roxas then sprinted home and ran up to his room, throwing open the door, grabbing a back-pack and shoving many of his belongings. 'Today, I'm leaving this hell of a home and never coming back…' Silent tears ran down his cheeks: he had kept this plan underway for a while now—about a week or two ago he devised a plan that he'd leave when his friends and Seifer were not there so no one could stop him. Finally showing one last item into his back pack, Roxas slung it over his shoulder, grabbed some money, got his coat and walked out of the house.

"Now… Were to go?" Roxas said to himself, and then a simple idea popped into his head. 'Dusk city!' The city wasn't originally named that; it used to be called 'Dawn city' but the skies suddenly gloomed and no beautiful dawn sunset was ever seen again—Thus earning the new name 'Dusk city' Roxas sighed as he walked down the streets of Twilight Town, soon arriving at the outskirts of Twilight Town. Taking a last glance back to the town, Roxas whispered "Goodbye hell of a life Twilight Town…" and turned to the direction of Dusk City. "…And hello new life in Dusk City."

Roxas walked down onto the side of the road and closed his eyes. 'The walk is going to be long, but it'll be worth it." The sound of thunder could be heard and he smiled. "Thank goodness it's going to rain…" Roxas whispered aloud—this was neither sarcasm, nor hope… It was relief. Roxas loved the rain; it washed away his fears, turned down his sorrow and angst… But most of all: no one could tell he was crying.

Meanwhile at the alley were Roxas's friends recently were…

It turns out the all the movie tickets were sold out, and when Hayner, Olette and Pence returned to the alley. "Hey Roxas, are ya here?" Pence called out, but there was no answer. "Guys, look." Hayner picked up the piece of paper that Roxas had not too long ago written on and Hayner read it aloud.

"_Dear Hayner, Pence, and Olette…_

_Everyday I wake up to know that Seifer will hurt me emotionally—but I don't want my friends to suffer because of it. So I leave you and let you live out your peaceful lives without me. I suggest you just forget everything we've been through and continue from the begging. I'm going to miss you… But I regret nothing._

_-Roxas_"

* * *

MHC: Sorry it was short—It's really late and I'm tired. In the next chapter, we see what it's like for Roxas and his new life and how Sora leaves the coven. Please R&R nicely! 


End file.
